Information for players
To play Bigass, you need several things. Some of them are necessary, some are optional and are not required to play. However, in order to have full user experience, we reccomend to go through all the steps in the Guide. If you already have certain stuff from a certain step, then you can skip that step. The Guide First, you need to download: *The game itself. You can download Halo Custom Edition by clicking here . *Download Halo Custom Edition Patch V1.0.10 here . *Get Halo Anti-Cheat 2 (HAC 2) here . *The map. Download the latest version of Bigass map here . *(Optional) HAC 2 medals (in-game medal system and voice-over). You can choose between Halo 3 , Halo Reach and Halo 4 style medals. Then, impliment the following: #Install Halo Custom Edition. You will need Halo Combat Evolved CD-Key . #Install Halo Custom Edition Patch V1.0.10. Just open the downloaded haloce-patch-1.0.10.zip and run haloce-patch-1.0.10.exe. #Install HAC 2. To do this, open the downloaded release.zip file. Then, go to your Halo Custom Edition installation folder and open 'controls' folder (e.g. C:\Program Files (x86)\Microsoft Games\Halo Custom Edition\controls). After that, just copy loader.dll file from release.zip to 'controls' folder. That's it, HAC 2 is now installed. Note that after installing HAC 2, the game will automatically download most of Halo Custom Edition maps while connecting to servers in-game. #If you want to install Bigass manually (instead of through HAC 2), then simply open Bigass.rar and copy the downloaded Bigass.map file to 'maps' folder in your Halo Custom Edition installation directory (e.g. C:\Program Files (x86)\Microsoft Games\Halo Custom Edition\maps). # (Optional) Enable console. Note: if you want stuff mentioned in optional steps 6 and 7 to work, you need to enable console. To do this, locate Halo Custom Edition shortcut (not haloce.exe!), click right mouse button and select 'properties'. Add " -console" in 'Target' as it is shown in the picture and press 'OK'. #(Optional) Add HAC 2 medals. To do this, go to directory C:\Users\Your_Username\Documents\My Games\Halo CE\hac\packs and copy the desired .zip file to that folder (do not extract it!). It should look something like this: C:\Users\Your_Username\Documents\My Games\Halo CE\hac\packs\halo3.zip. Then, launch Halo Custom Edition through shortcut. In game menu, activate the console by simply pressing the (~) key (or "wave key") on your keyboard. Then enter command "optic load ", for example "optic load halo3" and hit 'enter' on your keyboard. If after entering this command you get an error "Exception", then download and install this. Then try runing the game and entering the command again. #(Optional) Add cool, Reach style in-game chat. To do this, activate console while runing the game - just hit (~) button on your keyboard and enter the command "custom_chat 1". You can change font size, by entering command "font_size x" while substituting font size for x. If after entering this command you get an error "Exception", then download and install this. Then try runing the game and entering the command again. If you're unable to write things to chat, go to install directory of Halo CE and go to redist folder (e.g. C:\Program Files (x86)\Microsoft Games\Halo Custom Edition\redist). Then install msxmlenu.msi. #(Optional) Set custom field of view (FOV). While in-game hit F6 and adjust FOV by moving mouse. Hit F6 again to lock onto selected FOV. #(Optional) Improve quality of oblique textures by using anisotropic filter. There are two methods to do that. The first is: open config.txt from Halo CE directory and scroll down until you find your video card. If it's not in the list, look for "Unknown" and below you should find //UseAnisotropicFilter. Remove "//" and save the file. Second method to do that is as follows. Go to your video card settings (AMD Catalyst Control Center for AMD/ATI video cards, NVIDIA® Control Panel for NVIDIA and Intel Graphics Control Panel for Intel). Find Anisotropic Filtering and set it to 16x. This won't affect performance significantly, but will improve in-game quality. #(Optional) Enable Anti-Aliasing. Go to your video card settings and enable AA. Make you sure you choose "enhance application setting" or else it will not work. If you do not have such setting and it does not work, you can use ReShade to enable it.